memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kashimuro Nozawa
Ensign Kashimuro Nozawa was an operations division crewmember on the while the ship was lost in the Delta Quadrant. In 2371, Nozawa was treated in sickbay while Voyager docked at Deep Space 9 and Harry Kim and Tom Paris entered the sickbay. Later he was among the crewmembers who were transported to the Caretaker's array and accompanied Captain Janeway when she received a distress call from Paris. ( ) He worked on an aft station of the bridge when Voyager discovered a quantum singularity. ( ) He was one of the security guards that escorted two Vidiians to sickbay when Neelix had his lungs removed. He was then scanned by Dereth as a possible donor for a lung for Neelix. ( ) He joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall after Tom Paris was released from the accusations of murder of Doctor Tolen Ren by Lieutenant Tuvok ( ) and when Kes and Ptera had a discussion about the afterlife there. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who visited Sikaris for a shore leave, where he was talking to several Sikarians. Later on board Voyager, he visited the mess hall. ( ) Nozawa took a drink from a replicator, when Tuvok and the Maquis crewmembers passed the mess hall during their run through the ship. He smiled when Chell took the drink of a fellow crewmember. ( ) He visited the mess hall when Kes brought a spawn beetle who was hiding in the salad she got from the airponics bay. ( ) Later that year, Nozawa was surprised to have Lieutenant Torres suddenly walking in on him in his quarters while he was undressed, this was a result of her walking in the wrong door because the ship's hull was being distorted in a inversion field. ( ) In 2372, he served as the transporter chief in Transporter Room 2 when Voyager prepared to return Automated Personnel Unit 3947 to his mothership. When 3947 took it upon himself to abduct B'Elanna Torres, the APU shocked both Torres and then Nozawa with a chromodynamic energy discharge, stunning them both. ( ) Nozawa later assisted Torres when she beamed aboard a core sample from a rogue comet. He was in the transporter room when the resulting sample was found instead to be a man, who was in reality a Q who had been imprisoned within. ( ) He joined a fellow crewmember for a meal in the mess hall while Voyager had to deal with the death of Crewman Frank Darwin. ( ) In 2373, Nozawa passed Tuvok and Chakotay on their way to main engineering while Voyager explored the Azure Nebula. ( ) He was working in engineering the Voyager transported a group of Enaran scientists and attended a banquet hosted in honor of several Enarans in the mess hall, later. ( ) Nozawa manned the transporter room where he was stunned by The Doctor, who had turned evil as the result of attempted personality enhancement. ( ) Nozawa visited the Paxau Resort when Kes experienced one of her timeshifts and witnessed the Krenim attack on ''Voyager.'' ( ) Later that year, Voth scientists Forra Gegen and Tova Veer observed Nozawa walking the corridors of Voyager, to which they commented on how bad Humans smelled. ( ) Nozawa was featured in the holodeck program Insurrection Alpha as one of the officers who remained loyal to Janeway that resisted Chakotay's mutiny. Nozawa was shot on Deck 2 when Chatokay and the individual playing the first person role searched the ship for any remaining resistance. ( ) He was working in main engineering when Torres, Chakotay, and Janeway inspected the data sent from one of their probes. Later, he was carrying boxes through a corridor when the crew prepared to enter Borg space. ( ) In an alternate timeline created by Annorax using his weapon ship, Nozawa was among the wounded crewmembers cared for in the triage mess hall. ( ) He was injured again in 2374 when a console exploded as the result of a thermionic discharge while he transported deuterium. He also let himself be copied with the rest of the crew by the Silver Blood. ( ) He was present in the mess hall during the birthday celebration of Ahni Jetal. ( ) In 2377, he was brainwashed by the after they irradiated Voyager and forced the evacuation of its crew. He, along with most of the rest of the crew spent approximately three weeks in the largest city on Quarra, their memories were altered and they were unaware that they had been kidnapped. On Quarra he worked in a power distribution plant and his employee number was 8582. ( ) Further appearances and references * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * de:Kashimuro Nozawa es:Kashimuro Nozawa Category:Humans Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel